Heartless No More
by im-a-tumor
Summary: "You really shouldn't be so heartless." To choose between the only one you love in this world and the only one you have in this world. AU SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

**This is Heartless No More, Chapter 1. I really hope you all like this one to make up for American Boy *is scared of flying objects being thrown angrily since they seem to be attracted to my head (I've gotten an award for this, no jokes)***

**Like I said, this is more serious, it started as a story for my OCs, but somehow Naruto characters found themselves there and changed up the story so much that it's theirs now XD Enjoy!**

**Don't own Naruto**

**OoOoOoO**

_Unforgivable!_

How could he? She poured her heart out to him; they all did! And he spared them nothing but an apathetic glance, as if he was too superior to acknowledge them!

Hinata's uniform skirt bounced with every angry stride she took. Her only friend Sakura came to her, crying her eyes as another girl shot down by that _oh so mighty_ Uchiha, Sasuke. Was he sadistic, was that the reason he caused so many girls so much hurt? He didn't reject their feelings gently, he didn't humour them; he didn't even try to look sorry or sympathetic.

She just didn't understand how someone could be so cruel!

Hinata turned the next corner; he always sat in the same place at lunch, surrounded by all his friends.

_He doesn't deserve them!_

Pure red rage built up in the normally shy girl; she was absolutely fed up with how many girls she knew he shot down. She had seen how he did it; he made it sound as if they were pathetic and desperate and weren't worth his time. He had the nerve to make fun of them!

_No more!_ She screamed in her head, her frown now turning into a glare as she didn't notice all the students she passed by looking at her as if she was a rampaging beast.

There he was, standing there being admired and envied by her fellow classmates; it was ridiculous! She walked straight up to the gaggle of people she normally shirked away from; not many people noticed her, she was barely talked to besides Sakura, and even she didn't talk often with Hinata because she had so many of her own friends. Hinata never liked attention, but she didn't care if she was about to catch the eye of every single student and faculty member. She was just so angry!

"Hey Sasuke, you've got two for two today, and before lunch is over!" one of his friends cackled.

"I wonder what she's going to confess?" another one wondered in amusement.

"Hey does she even go to this school?" two of them discussed.

She didn't care. She didn't care. She didn't care!

She walked right up to him.

Sasuke gave her a tired glare, expecting the same thing every time, and straightened to regard her at his full height.

"Look, don't you have something better to do? You're wasting-"

_SLAP!_

He stopped his sentence when a white chock blinded his vision as the girl's outstretched hand was still at her side and Sasuke felt the full force of her hit burn his cheek; he moved his head from looking to the side back at her. He still had that damn bored look on his face.

_How dare he?_

She screamed everything, every frustration of having her only friend shot down; every single time a fellow classmate was plagued with the sadness that Sasuke spread; he was a virus for the heart.

"How dare you? How _could_ you? Every day, you get hoards of girls that adore you and you can't even say one nice thing? Everyone admires you! Everyone loves you! Everyone wants to be you and you can't even acknowledge it because of your super-inflated narcissistic ego! Your devoid of empathy and kindness and anything else that's human! You're _heartless_!" She shrieked.

Her last words echoed throughout the hallway as every person stood frozen in place, staring at her. Sasuke's friends just stood there with their mouths wide open. Hinata had felt something emerge from her anger; her eyes began to sprout new tears. _Why am I crying? Am I really so weak that I can't even be angry at him?_

_Damn him!_

She started shaking, but she wouldn't back down. She looked up to stare him straight in those deep black holes he had for eyes. And she only got a cruel blank stare back.

"You insult me, and you end up crying?" he mocked quietly. Hinata clenched her fists.

"Well, a-at least I f-f-feel something! At least I have e-emotions!" she shot back.

It seemed like eternity that she stood there, in front of his scornful gaze, trapped in the icy abyss.

The silence was broken by the bell that signified lunch was over at it seemed to wash the old Hinata over the new. With burning cheeks, she turned without a word and stalked off. Slowly, the life in the school returned to normal.

"Wasn't expecting that" a boy muttered to the rest of the companions as they gathered their bags.

"Ready to go Sasuke?" a blonde clamped his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, who was still watching the direction the girl had walked away in.

"I forgot a book in my locker. You guys go ahead." Sasuke waved lazily, turning the opposite direction and walking towards his locker. The blonde shrugged at the rest of his friends and they walked to class.

OoO

Sasuke's hand was shaking terribly as he tried to pick up the heavy English textbook.

_Damn!_ He cursed as he gripped his right hand with his left, trying to stop the shaking. The burning in his cheek hadn't stopped, but it was nothing compared to the tightness he felt constricting in his chest.

That one word that girl had screamed at him, her label for him, rang in his ears.

Heartless.

Heartless.

_Heartless. _

_~Really Little Brother, you shouldn't be so heartless~_

_Damn her!_

**OoOoOoO**

**I apologize if it's confusing at first, but it will get better, or so I hope. Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got some pretty positive feedback so I'm glad. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto. **

**OoOoOoO**

"Sasuke, wake up! You're going to be late!" Mikoto Uchiha called cheerfully up the stairs to her slumbering son.

Sasuke cracked open an eye to be greeted by his dark room. Groggily getting up, he walked over to the window to pull the curtain open then slumped into the washroom.

After washing up, he inspected his reflection; or more specifically, his cheek. It returned to normal colour before school even ended, but the sting was still there.

_Who does she think she is?_ Sasuke glared at his reflection, thinking of that ghost of a girl that appeared yesterday. From what little he knew about her – or anyone knew about her – he could tell she didn't stand out if she could help it. She was apparently the top of the class, but almost no one talked to her.

_Heartless_

Sasuke shook his head and went back to his room. He slipped his uniform of black pants, a white shirt, and red vest with school logo stitched on the left. He left his school jacket behind; if it wasn't a cold day, he wasn't required to wear it.

He went downstairs for breakfast, fixing his tie and slipping the red 'class representative' armband on. The table usually had an air of good mood that Sasuke tainted with morning grumpiness as he stuffed whatever food was put in front of him.

The table had gotten quieter over the years. Sasuke glanced at the forever empty chair and felt a pang of want in his chest. He got up and announced he was leaving early for school, once again turning down the everyday offer of being driven.

OoOoO

Hinata was greeted in the morning by a maid knocking politely and urging her out of bed. Hinata went about her morning duties with the servants keeping an eye on her.

She changed into her uniform of a white blouse, black plaid skirt, dark opaque tights, the red school vest with the school logo stitched on the left, and the red jacket with the same logo. Rain or shine, Hinata had to wear this. It was sweltering in the spring and summer but she convinced herself it was for the best.

_I only have half a year left of this_, she thought as she ran downstairs, hoping to spend breakfast with her father for once. But she entered the lavish dining hall with a grand breakfast platter set out for one; Hiashi must have headed to the company early.

_As usual._

OoO

_Deep breath in...Deep breath out..._

Hinata tried to calm herself as the car travelled through the streets. She had no idea what exactly she was thinking yesterday, slapping Sasuke Uchiha of all people; now the whole school was probably mad at her. She meant every word of what she said to Sasuke, the guy _was_ cruel. But not everybody saw it the way she did. Sakura was the only friend she had at that school and Hinata hoped she wasn't mad at her as well for hitting her 'beloved'.

It was silly, really, to get so worked up over it. _I just need to get things cleared out of my head._

The car stopped, signalling their destination had been reached – one of the only places Hinata found solace anymore. She nodded to the driver as he opened the door for her.

Before school, on most days Hinata would request the driver to stop by the local cemetery for a little bit. Hinata liked to visit her cousin, sister, mother and all other family she had lost.

She wound her way through the tombstones, humming gently to herself and enjoying the serenity of the area. That shattered as she spotted the one person she didn't want to see right now, walking up the path.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Before she could think, she flitted to the nearest tree to hide and only prayed Sasuke didn't see her and would just pass by.

Her heart was beating fast as questions buzzed through her head. _What's Sasuke doing here? Did he see me? Oh please, don't let him see me! Is he visiting someone? What's he doing now?_

Hinata breathed deeply again to calm down and paused. Sasuke would have passed her tree by now, right? Hinata debated over peeking to see if he was still there or just waiting until he did pass by or running for her life and reaching her ride before he killed her.

_Maybe I should-_

"You didn't seem so afraid of me yesterday" A voice muttered in her ear and Hinata recoiled in horror to face the one that it belonged to.

There he was, standing on a root, looking down on her with his mocking eyes. Hinata steeled herself; after all, no one else was here.

"I-I'm not a-a-afraid of y-you" she stuttered out, looking at his shoes more than anything else.

_Look up!_ She ordered herself to strengthen her nerve but it was in vain. She was like a mouse in front of an owl.

"Right" Sasuke replied sarcastically. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I-I-I can be here if I want" Hinata's fist clenched but she could only lift her eyes high enough to see his neck tie.

"It's a cemetery. Unless you're just that depressing, this isn't a place normal people usually go."

"Well, y-you're here."

"I never said _I_ was normal."

There it was; that ego again. Hinata pondered over her options now. Running to the car or continue making idle remarks with this guy until he left. She was really favouring the former.

"You're weird." Hinata's head snapped up at the sudden statement said by the boy. He was frowning at her.

"W-what?"

"It's the middle of spring and you're dressed in your winter uniform. That's weird."

"I-I just get cold easily." Hinata tugged her sleeve further down her arm as Sasuke just shrugged.

For a long time, no one moved. _Is he waiting for something?_ Hinata thought as she searched for something to say to either drive him off or excuse herself. Before she could though, Sasuke just began to walk past her. She released a breath.

Sasuke's footsteps faded until Hinata couldn't hear them anymore before she turned around to look where he had disappeared. Sighing, she walked back down to the parking lot. She wasn't going to visit everyone today, not when her mood was so sour.

OoO

Hinata did manage to lighten up as the car pulled into the school driveway, despite knowing she'd see Sasuke again in homeroom. Her small smile dropped when she exited the car. The whole courtyard had gone quiet as soon as she had entered. Little whispers here and there between people along with a canyon of staring eyes really unnerved the girl.

"That's her."

"I heard she's mega rich."

"Look at her, being driven to school in a fancy car."

"Are you sure she goes to this school? I don't think I've ever seen her."

"I thought she wouldn't show up after yesterday."

"Why's she wearing the winter uniform? It's freaking hot!"

Hinata's eyes fell down and her breath sped up as she was suspended by the stares the entire way to the building. Hoping this wouldn't last, Hinata bound up the stairs and through the doors.

OoOoO

As the first bell rang to signal everyone should get a move on, Hinata walked into class and was tripped. Her books sprawled forward, she manage to bring her hands up to stop her face from hitting the ground. Looking up, she saw a shock of flaming red hair that belonged to Karin, an extremist from Sasuke's group of admirers.

"So you actually have the nerve to show your face today?" she sneered above her. Hinata groped around for her books, not wanting to look at any faces.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! Are you deaf? Or just mute?"

Hinata flinched, but couldn't even open her mouth to speak. Luckily, another voice did.

"Stuff it Karin, go ruin someone else's morning."

Hinata looked to where another person stopped beside her and picked up some more books. She was shocked to see her pink-haired friend Sakura, glaring at Karin.

"S-Sakura..."

Sakura turned to smile at Hinata and Karin huffed off at being ignored. "Hey Hinata, you alright now?"

Hinata nodded slowly as she got up and moved towards her seat, Sakura following. Everyone in class who was watching the commotion at the front now moved to go back to whatever they were doing before. The homeroom teacher was late, as usual.

"Sakura...d-d-did you hear about yesterday?" Hinata asked carefully, not wanted to invoke her wrath.

"Yeah, you were so sweet to defend me, Hinata."

"You're...not mad at me?"

"Well, you're my friend, aren't you? I came to you first, before anyone else. I was a little mad at first, but I got to thinking. I'm not sure what I'm going to do now, but don't worry. Like guys say, 'bros before hoes', eh?"

After she saw Hinata's hesitation, Sakura sighed and leaned closer to whisper. Hinata leaned forward to hear.

"I've gotten into fights with friends over guys before. I promised myself I wouldn't make that mistake again. So really, I'm not mad at you Hinata."

Hinata nodded and smiled at her friend. It really meant a lot to her that she was making an effort to stay friends. Hinata decided to aspire to be the same as much as she could.

The door to the room was thrown open and most students straightened in case it was the teacher. But it was the apple of their eyes, the apathetic messy-haired teen Uchiha. His entrance demanded the spotlight that many were oh so willing to give.

Hinata breathed slowly; she wasn't going to acknowledge him, not like everyone else. But she did so in her own quiet way.

As soon as Sasuke sat down, he was flooded with friends and merriment that he cast aside like every other day.

OoO

"Your cheek still stinging from yesterday?" his blonde best friend Naruto joked, poking his face. Sasuke slapped his hand away.

"Miss Priss" he teased, sliding into his seat. When a shadow fell over him, he looked up to see the fellow blonde Ino, standing in front of him awkwardly; almost shyly.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked, not looking him in the eye. Naruto blinked.

Normally, girls would be asking Sasuke this. If anyone needed to talk to him, it was to ask for a good flavour of ramen to buy, or what game was a good one to play after school. Naruto shrugged and got up as Ino indicated a corner of the class.

Sasuke's other friends Kiba, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Juugo, and many others peered at the two while trying not to be obvious. They could only figure out what was going on with expressions.

First, Naruto was looking dumbfounded and Ino angry. She put her hands on her hips while Naruto went into panic and looking like he was trying to convince her of something. They froze, went red in the face, said a little here and there, and then left to go to their respective seats.

Naruto sat down, still red and looking dazed. "I...think I just got asked out on a date..."

"By Ino? Dude, I thought she was into Miss Priss here" Kiba jerked his thumb towards Sasuke while looking at Naruto.

"Guess he's losing members of his club" laughed Suigetsu. "One slap in the face and everyone realizes he's not God."

"If you guys haven't realized, I'm sitting right here" Sasuke scoffed, tired of being mocked.

"Hey, check it out" Juugo nudged Suigetsu and pointed to the girl of yesterday. Juugo's prompt caught the attention of everyone else in the group. Sasuke turned his head to see someone approach Hinata.

OoO

Hinata had looked up curiously to the person that had arrived at her table. It was her classmate, Sai, who she knew was a quiet boy that sat at the back of the class drawing.

"Good morning, Hinata" he said with a smile. Hinata was taken aback – not many talked to her in the mornings. "G-Good morning" she returned.

"I was wondering, Hinata, if you would be so kind as to accompany me to a movie on Saturday." He said smoothly.

It took Hinata a full minute to comprehend what Sai had just done. He had _asked her out_.

Blushing crimson, she looked at her hands, which were fiddling with each other. What should she do? She couldn't accept, but if she rejected she'd be defying what she had accused Sasuke for. _I can only be honest. He deserves as much_.

"I-I apologize, but I can't go. My father wouldn't appreciate my going out with anyone."

It was Sai's turn to look at her curiously. "And why is that?"

"Well, because I'm engaged." Hinata explained calmly.

"You're WHAT?"

Sakura, who had been sitting beside Hinata and heard everything, was suddenly shocked. And her voice tended to project.

"How can you be engaged?" she shrieked causing other classmates to turn their heads and even cluster around her. Ino and a couple of other girls even came up to her desk and started to ask questions. And Sasuke's group in the corner all turned their heads sharply towards her.

"Aww, who is he?"

"What does he look like?"

"Is he cute?"

"Is he rich?"

"Hey, she could be engaged to a girl."

"No way, I think he's rich hottie."

"Tell us Hinata!"

Hinata blinked; trying to digest the questions she was being fed.

"Why...is it so interesting?"

"Are you kidding? How many girls are engaged in high school?"

Hinata looked down. "I didn't know it was so...unheard of...I thought it was normal" she whispered.

Sakura wrapped and arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry about that; tell me, who is this mystery man?"

Hinata looked up. "He lives in another country. His family is one of the aristocrats there."

"What does he look like?" Ino asked impatiently, eyes shining.

Hinata frowned. "I don't know; I've never seen him. My father arranged it."

Silence.

"You don't _know_?" was the group reaction. Hinata flinched.

"What if he's old?"

"Or a creep?"

"Or a pervert?"

"Why'd you agree?"

"If he lives in another country, you can still go to a movie."

"Sai, stop asking her out!"

Once again bombarded with questions with not being saved by Sakura since she was part of it, Hinata glanced around for something else to save her. Lucky once again, the door slid open and their homeroom teacher walked in.

"Everyone in their seats; settle down" he commanded. The groups dissipated and returned to their individual seats. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief.

For now.

**OoOoOoO**

**Oh ho! What a twist we have here! I hope people can see more into the development of the personalities, especially our leading two characters. I'm really happy with this, I like how it's going, but it may be a little fast. All confusion will be cleared (hopefully) in the next few chapters but if anyone has questions or problems, let me know XD**

**Hi, my name is Tumor and I am a review addict. **

**Hi Tumor!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all reviews, I feel so encouraged by how this was received, I was worried my curve ball might throw you guys off the game but you're all still in. Enjoy!**

**Don't own Naruto **

**OoOoOoO**

As the morning dragged on, not one moment free where Hinata was allowed to breathe; she was either asked by the girls of her class about the engagement or asked to go out by Sai.

And yet, something about being pushed into the spotlight warmed her heart. She was being spoken to and listened to by people that were her age and it wasn't about her father or her family business (not directly, at least). Sakura had managed to wrestle Hinata out of her lunch spot by the entrance hall to eat with her in the cafeteria.

And she discovered that the cafeteria was a noisy place to get lost in where half the food wouldn't be eaten. For once, she was part of that crowd. And it was wonderful to be included.

So she didn't mind answering their questions as best she could.

"Hinata, come with me to the bathroom" Temari spoke up, pulling Hinata along with her as she got up from the table.

"Ah, alright…" Hinata answered, though it didn't matter since she was already walking before she could answer. She didn't have to go, but she'd seen many girls walking to the washroom in groups so she just assumed it was more for company's sake. She snatched her bag at the last moment before Temari wheeled them out of reach.

When they were far enough down the hall not to be seen, Temari explained "I didn't need to go, I just thought you looked frazzled in there."

"Oh, no, I didn't mind. I liked talking…"

"Really? You seem more like the quiet type."

"Well, I d-don't talk much, but I've n-never had so many people to talk to about myself. I didn't think I was interesting. It…it was thrilling."

Temari began to laugh. "You sure are weird Hinata." She ruffled the girl's dark hair. "But we love you for it."

Hinata smiled a small smile. Temari grinned back and looked ahead of her. Someone caught her eye.

"Hey, Kankuro!" she yelled across the hall. Hinata blinked up at her.

"Hang tight, I gotta talk to him for a sec" Temari called over her shoulder as she ran towards the boy. Left on her own, Hinata decided to wait and entertained herself by looking at whatever was displayed on the wall while shifting her bag from shoulder to shoulder.

She was looking over a portrait painted by a previous student of who-knew-how-many-years-ago when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Before she could turn around to see who it was though, the fingers of the hand dug into her jacket and another hand pulled at her hair. Before she knew it, Hinata was being pulled along by – she recognized later – Karin and some other girls.

"L-let me go!" she exclaimed weakly, trying to match Karin's pace to prevent having her hair pulled out by the roots.

"So she speaks!" one girl exclaimed in mock surprise before sneering at her; the other girls giggled in response.

Karin stopped suddenly and Hinata was caught off-guard, left to trip over her toes and land on the linoleum floor and having some of the contents in her bag spill out. Looking up, she recognized the area from yesterday; here she was again, in front of Sasuke's entourage, all of whom looked utterly confused.

"What's going on?" one of the boys looked to Karin.

"She's here to apologise to you, Sasuke." She said pointedly to the apple of her eye.

Sasuke shifted his mildly surprised gaze from Karin down to Hinata. She didn't like that look. She was sprawled on the floor while he was so high and mighty.

"Well?" Karin pushed. "Don't just sit there, apologi-"

"N-no."

Everyone's head snapped towards Hinata as she slowly got up. She could hear jeering from some people.

"I-I won't apologise. Not for what I did." She mustered as much bravery as she could. It was easier when she wasn't looking at anyone.

"You little-" Karin began, but Sasuke interrupted.

"Good" he shot back, stooping down and picking up a book that had escaped her bag, "'Cause I wouldn't have accepted."

He squatted in front of her and handed the book to her, and Hinata had to recover from initial shock to take it back with fumbling fingers.

"Get your stuff and go, fast" he murmured quietly as he got up.

Hinata could only bob her head as she complied and scurried away as fast as she could from the equally shocked Sasuke-supporters.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she ran all the way back to the cafeteria to be questioned by Temari why she left.

"I-I just…saw someone I needed to talk to, sorry about that." Hinata breathed as she looked at the last half of her sandwich. She shook her head and pushed it away, being asked by Tenten if she could finish it off.

_Does Sasuke have multiple personalities? What was all that?_ Hinata thought as she passed the sandwich to an eager Tenten.

OoO

"What was that?" Naruto asked his dark-haired friend. Sasuke shrugged apathetically before snatching his granola bar and eating it despite the blonde's protests.

_She's weird. _Sasuke mused. _Weird…_

_~All the best people in the world are weird. So am I. How about you little brother? ~_

Sasuke shook his head. He needed…he needed to talk to her again.

Alone.

**OoOoOoO**

**Things are stirring up! **

**Now, fuel me with your reviews so that another chapter may appear!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got really encouraged; you guys make me feel so happy! I'm glad so many people want more updates and that I torture you with short chapters (I'm sorry!) but school's been killer. Do expect more around the holidays though!**

**And to two special reviewers: one who said of all the stories they read, they're waiting for mine the most, and the other who continuously reviewed and asked quite a bit of questions, you both have no idea how much that makes me smile! So this is for both of you! Enjoy!**

**Don't own Naruto**

**OoOoOoO**

It wasn't a week until Sasuke could get his chance. Apparently, that ghost of a girl really was afraid of him or his fans and tended to avoid him. Before classes, he sometimes went back to the cemetery and now regretted a little at scaring her off because once she caught sight of him, she'd turn around and leave as fast as possible. Sasuke never found out who she came to visit every day.

She really was a ghost, she seemed to glide through the halls so quietly and disappear as if she walked through walls. It was nearly impossible to catch her.

Not only that, but Sasuke was never alone. It was something he had to come to terms with in junior high and generally let things run their course but now he craved the solitude more than ever.

So it came as shock and concealed delight when on Friday's language arts class after a discussion, the teacher called out his name and then the Hyuuga girl's for the next pair assignment. The rest of the class was in slight mute shock while her few friends just gave her encouraging smiles as she sat warily next to him.

He could see her shake slightly and try to stop herself. Putting on an appearance; it amused Sasuke and he would have laughed if it was in his nature.

They were supposed to analyze a theme from a series of books they had read. Whether this Hyuuga girl was going to be any help in the assignment, he wasn't sure. He hated it when members of a team dragged him down.

As soon as he teacher had declared all the pairs and everyone selected a random book to analyze, the room burst into academic chatter. They had gotten Night by Elie Wiesel (**which is a book I read for high school and think everyone should read before they die**).

The silence between the pair was suffocating, since they were the only two not talking about thematic qualities and the other questions they had to answer. Hinata had picked up the paper containing all the questions and was looking it over before it was snatched out of her hands. She recoiled quickly, checking her hands for paper cuts as Sasuke skimmed the page.

He pulled a fresh piece of paper from his binder and began to scribble down notes quickly. "Sit quiet and we'll be done in no time" he muttered to her, propping his cheek on the palm of his hand.

"I-I'm part of the group, I should do my share t-too" she muttered back, taking the page back and her own notebook and copy of the book out.

"Look, just keep to yourself and it'll be an easy A; I don't do _teams_ and I hate it when someone brings me down." Sasuke snapped the paper back and continued his work, only to have the questions slip through his fingers once again.

"You d-don't know that I'll bring you down; you h-hardly know me."

_Snap_! The paper was pulled back to Sasuke.

"Is it so hard to stay quiet? You've done it the whole year."

_Snap_! Back to Hinata.

"T-then maybe it's time for a-a change."

_Snap_! Back to Sasuke.

"Fine, then what do think we should do for question two?"

_Snap!_

"I'd tell you if I could read the question."

_Snap!_

Sasuke's mind had gone blank, realizing that her retort was completely rational and that his gesture was a truly stupid move since she really hadn't read the question and couldn't do so if he had the paper. Cheeks beginning to feel a creeping burn, Sasuke thrust the paper back at her and kept his head down, glancing around. It seemed the rest of the class was too busy with their own assignments to notice the fierce but quiet exchange just now.

"S-suffering by the people of the c-country affected by war, not just the s-soldiers."

Sasuke's head snapped back up to regard the girl. She was scribbling her own notes down shakily as she spoke but it was clear she was answering his previous question. "There are m-more books about this, especially d-during this time period, but I s-suggest using the Korean War to c-compare and contrast."

When she looked up, she could see Sasuke glaring and a she couldn't help the small squeak that escaped her throat. "U-unless you had a different idea, t-that is…"

"Tch, fine, we'll keep your idea. Now, about the presentation; unless you got any other bright ideas, I got a plan thought up."

Sasuke began to sketch a rough illustration of a presentation board.

"H-how about-ah, never mind" Hinata's face paled at the thought of her suggestion when she saw Sasuke glance up and glare.

"What, spit it out already."

"Well…I was thinking we c-could be a little more c-creative and use b-booklets and a film clip."

Sasuke looked down at the concentration he put into the illustration and back at her. He sighed.

"If that's the case," he began with a cold bored stare directed at her, "we might as well use as much to our advantage. What are you doing after school?"

"M-me? Ah, nothing else I guess-"

"Where's you locker?"

"T-the second floor by the art hall-"

"Wait there after school is done."

"Why-"

Before Hinata could even try to finish that thought, the bell had rung and the students began to pack their things. Sasuke had snapped his book closed, grabbed the assignment sheet that was left to the side and slung his bag over his shoulder, walking out and collecting his entourage.

Numbly, Hinata placed all her belongings in her bag and exited the class with a bow to the teacher since she was the last one to leave.

OoO

Sasuke frowned to himself.

_She's losing her spark. She's not interesting, wonder if I should try and push farther_.

**OoOoOoO**

**And an uneventful chapter, sorry about, but I have an exam coming up! And don't worry, you'll get some fun in the next chapter!**

**As always, I need that review fuel!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This one just started rolling on its own XD anyways, moving on!**

**I don't own Naruto. **

**OoOoOoO**

Hinata's heart began to beat faster with every moment she waited. She told her new found friends that she was going to work on an assignment, but left out which one and whether she'd be alone or not. She had texted the driver that usually picked her up the same thing. She was terrible at telling lies, and could only not tell the whole truth, which still left a bitter taste in her mouth.

She was so concentrated on her inner turmoil that she didn't notice the figure approaching her down the hall. It was only when a hat was thrown at her did she glance up. Sasuke had thrown it at her.

"Here," he said as he handed her a rubber band. "Tie your hair and put on the hat. And try to keep up."

Hinata could barely respond before Sasuke starting walking away. She jogged to catch up and struggled with tying her hair while keeping the rim of the hat clenched between her chin and collar. Once the hat was in place, Hinata looked up to find Sasuke had led her to the part of the school where the vehicles and bikes were kept.

Sasuke had unchained a bike from the rack and tied his bag down by the seat. He held his hand out to Hinata, who just stared at it uncertainly.

"Your bag" Sasuke informed her impatiently, glancing around the yard.

"Oh" Hinata pulled the bag off her shoulder and handed it to Sasuke, who then promptly tied it down with his and began to push the bike and walked beside it with a quick trot.

"Hurry up!" he called over his shoulder, and Hinata began to jog once more to keep up.

"Where are we g-going?" She asked back as soon as she could keep up with his long fast strides.

"My house; I have an archive of history books, we can look up tons of information there. But that's it. I don't want any stupid rumours going around because you came over to work on an assignment."

She frowned. "So t-that's why you m-made me wear the hat." It was more of a statement. Promptly, she began to take it off and pull the rubber band off.

"Hey, I just told you-"

"I h-have no desire to s-start the same rumours either, but hiding w-will only add fuel t-to the fire."

"Fine, you wanna get murdered by a fan, that's your call. I gave you fair warning." Sasuke scoffed. Hinata looked down at the hat with a touch of a smile.

"You're n-not such a bad guy all the time, huh" she whispered.

"What? Speak up, mumbling's no good" Sasuke barked. Hinata only shook her head as they continued to jog along the street. His fast pace was a tad difficult for Hinata to keep up, but she persevered as they travelled behind shrubs and trees, any path that would conceal them. She felt absolutely ridiculous doing so.

"Just so you know" Sasuke started as they turned the corner. "This is probably the first time I had a _girl_ come to my house – who wasn't my cousin or something anyways. My mom might get some ideas so…just expect that."

"R-right."

At last, Sasuke wheeled the bike up a driveway and set it on the side of the garage, taking the bags off and handing Hinata hers. She looked up at the large house, noting how it was so quaint and had a homey feel from just a glance. Little growing flower beds, a climbable tree, details here and there made Hinata smile as she said "You h-have a nice house." Sasuke just grunted in response.

He led her up the steps, taking the hat from her and pulling a key out of his pocket. He unlocked the door, kicked his shoes to the side as a pretty woman came up through a hallway. "Sasuke, you're home; oh, and you brought a friend. Hello, I'm Sasuke's mother."

Hinata politely bowed. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Uchiha. My name is Hinata Hyuuga; I am a…classmate of Sasuke's."

"So polite, come in, come in! Did you come to work on homework?"

"Yeah, is dad in the study?" Sasuke called back as he cast off his tie, bag, vest and armband.

"Yes, he's working on a paper. I think he forgot to feed the fish so make sure you do. Hinata, would like to take off your jacket?"

"Oh, no thank you. I'm fine, really." Hinata answered as she took of her shoes and tucked them neatly to the side of the hall.

"Alright then; well it looks like Sasuke may leave you behind" she replied with a smile as she pointed to Sasuke's retreating back. Hinata bowed and thanked her once again as she scurried off after him.

"What, you lose the stutter so easily?" Sasuke grumbled at her as she turned a corner.

"W-what? I-I-I-" It was strange; Hinata hadn't noticed she wasn't stuttering in front of Sasuke's mother.

"Whatever" Sasuke dismissed.

Hinata swallowed and took in her surroundings. The halls were bright and airy, and several paintings and plants and pieces of furniture adorned the corners and spaces. She managed to peek in some of the rooms that were opened and noticed they were decorated the same way.

"Y-your house is very pretty."

"My mom likes to collect and design and decorate. A room will change every year." Sasuke explained suddenly and Hinata's head snapped back up; she realized she'd been gawking.

"S-sorry, I d-didn't mean to s-stare-" Hinata was once again cut off by a dismissive wave from Sasuke as they finally reached a rich mahogany door to the apparent study.

Well, they called it a study, but Hinata was so sure it was closer to a library. The room was large, very little wall could be seen because of the shelves that were filled with books, and ceiling-to-floor windows let in brilliant afternoon light. Comfortable sofas and couches and end tables were placed here and there with lamps. An impressive fish tank filled with colourful fish stood on the side. And behind a large desk, with papers and books and a laptop sprawled in front of him, sat a stern-faced man with dark hair and darker eyes behind a pair of glasses. In his mode of concentrating (more glaring, it looked like) at the screen, the resemblance was uncanny; he was definitely Sasuke's father.

He had looked up as soon as he heard the scraping of a stool that was produced from Sasuke. His sharp eyes went from his son to the stranger hovering at the door. Hinata quickly made to introduce herself.

"Good afternoon Mr. Uchiha, I'm a classmate of Sasuke's, my name is Hinata Hyuuga." She recited with a graceful bow.

"Miss Hinata, then, good afternoon to you too. I'm assuming you're here on academic reasons?" He asked as he took off his glasses to peer at her and it shocked Hinata to see a small smile of welcome on his face.

"We're just going to look up some history books, Dad. Did you feed the fish yet?" Sasuke said as he browsed along a shelf and indicated for Hinata to start looking as well.

"Ah, they'd be long dead if your mom ever forgot about them; always slips my mind it does" Sasuke's father got up with a sigh and took the small bottle sitting beside the tank. He lifted the lid and sprinkled the food onto the surface of the water and watched as the starving fish came up to gobble up the flakes.

Meanwhile, the two students in the room were pulling whatever books they could that could relate to their topic. Sasuke knew there were some old documentaries and other movies stored away somewhere but before he even thought about looking for them, several clunks caught his attention; Hinata was pulling several thick books and despite gently setting them down still created noise since that's just how heavy they were.

"You're kidding me, right? You know we have to read those and no way can we read all of the-"

"I've already read them." Hinata replied, inwardly happy she could cut him off. "My father made me study all sorts of world history with a bunch of tutors and I had to read many books. I know what to look for in those."

"Do you find history interesting?" Sasuke's father spoke up as he sat back down at his desk.

"Oh yes, very much so. I really love to read about people's daily lives, although the larger historical events are much more exciting." Hinata answered as she began to open up and leaf through the first of the books.

"Something truly lost in young people today; your father was smart to make sure you develop an appreciation for history. I knew someone else who loved history as well and he-"

"Sorry Dad, but we need to finish this assignment. We'll go to another room so you can finish your work." Sasuke interrupted as he gathered as many books as he could in his arms and carried them out, having Hinata scramble for whatever was left and bow as she followed him.

She looked u curiously to see Sasuke's expression, which was of pure anger and…agony? She couldn't place it but she was too scared by it to ask.

Sasuke had led her to his room, acting on the pure instinct of escaping and nearly forgetting if his room was presentable or not to a g_irl_ before realizing he didn't care if it was this one. He dumped the books on his table and pulled out some scraps of paper to use as temporary bookmarks.

Hinata was once again left confounded as she stood at the doorway and looked around the room. It was her first time in a boy's room, technically, but it wasn't quite what she expected.

It wasn't messy, first of all. The furniture was all set and proper, the bed was made, no clothes were strewn over the carpet or the wooden floor, and there was no evidence of old food or anything else potentially smelly. All the furniture was wither black metal or black wood, yet the walls were most interesting; there were a few posters up, but the walls had scribbles or drawings or paint splatters in dashes across all four, even the closet.

Sasuke quickly shut the window that had apparently been left open that morning and lifted a poster that fell to the ground, cursing the wind. It didn't go unnoticed that the poster was large enough to cover a majority of the strange wall markings.

"Why d-don't you paint the walls?" Hinata spoke up curiously as she peered around some more.

"I like my room the way it is. Now stop gawking and start working" Sasuke ordered as he spread out the books. Hinata nodded shakily and began to spread her collection and mark out relevant chapters.

They had worked at it silently for about an hour and Hinata had finished jotting down notes from 2 books when a knock came at the door. It was open so the knocker only wanted acknowledgement.

"I thought you two might want a snack." Sasuke's mother came in and placed a tray with two glasses of soda and some fruit and vegetable slices.

"Thank you very much" Hinata replied as she politely took a carrot stick. Sasuke mumbled something that sounded like a thank you and didn't stop writing.

"By the way, Hinata, you're more that welcome to stay for dinner. I can drive you home if you'd like." Sasuke's mother offered.

"Oh, no, I couldn't. I wouldn't want to be a bother to you, Mrs. Uchiha" Hinata respectfully declined while Sasuke growled "She's not staying for much longer."

"It's no trouble at all, really." She tried to convince the girl but after a few attempts, it was clear Hinata wasn't keen on staying for dinner.

With a nod, Sasuke's mother got up and left the room for the two to continue their work. Another half hour passed and Hinata had finished noting a third book before sitting back and stretching from her spot on the floor.

Looking around the room she spotted a photo frame lying flat on Sasuke's nightstand. Curious, she lifted it up and her eyes widened at the contained photo; there was a little boy with a big goofy grin on his face, sitting on a large rock. Beside him was another boy quite a few years older, with a very mature smile on his face. The little boy's face, eyes, and hair were unmistakable – this was a young Sasuke Uchiha. But the other boy looked very much like him; was he a sibling? Hinata wondered and guessed how many years older this brother might be now and deduced he must be in a post-secondary education facility of some sort, or even past that.

Before she knew it, the photo was snatched away by an angry Sasuke, who snarled "Don't touch things that aren't yours!"

"I-I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't know, I thought-"

"Just don't!"

Hinata flinched at his voice as Sasuke tucked the frame in a drawer. "Maybe I-I should leave. W-we can meet tomorrow t-to finish the assignment." Hinata's voice was barely above a whisper but Sasuke had heard it. He only responded with a "Yeah" as he heard the girl pick up her things and leave the room, shutting the door behind her.

Once she was gone, Sasuke leaned against a wall and slide down, closing his eyes and swearing under his breath.

OoO

That was the scariest Sasuke had ever been yet Hinata decided as she made her way out of his room, breathing hard. She slowly walked down the hall, clutching her bag in her fists.

A glint of light caught her eye just up ahead and Hinata wondered if she'd been curious enough for the whole week. Her feet didn't think so however, and soon she was at that door that was opened just a crack. Pushing it ever so slightly, Hinata took a cautious peek to see another bright airy room that was quite plain. Looking in farther, Hinata tiptoed into the room. The glint that had caught her eye was the reflection of another picture frame. It was on the shelf of a book stand and a closer look revealed it to be the older boy in the picture Sasuke had. Even more curious now, Hinata lifted the frame and gazed at the picture.

The boy was older here, and it looked to be a portrait photo as well. His hair was well kept and grew into a little ponytail, unlike Sasuke's unruly mess. His face was also in a very mature smile here and he looked like he would've been absolutely charming in a grown up picture. Blushing slightly, Hinata placed the frame back and left the room in wonder. She met back up with Sasuke's mother who offered her a ride and she accepted in turn.

**OoOoOoO**

**Interesting or not? Let me know and I'll see if I can speed things up a notch :D btw, two chapters within this weekend, aren't you guys lucky? Please drop by a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's those reviewers who write the long ones that make me write so quickly! I seriously love you guys who do so; those are the ones that I enjoy most and make me more motivated. This chapter is dedicated to those guys!**

**And I'm also happy that other people have read ****Night****. To answer the reviewer who forgot their screen name, it's a funny story. My class in grade 12 was given a long list of books which the teacher had read and summarized all for us (XD) and I highlighted and ranked the ones I was interested in. ****Night****, ****Dawn****, and ****Day**** happened to be low on the list and everyone else chose the ones I wanted (everyone actually wanted ****A Clockwork Orange****, and the very first person picked got it right away, btw it's supposed to be a mega disturbing movie) and I think it was fate that handed me the book because I grew attached to ****Night****. **

**To Syn'ri – ****Anne Frank**** was boring, yeah. You're absolutely right, I totally agree. Let's see if I can clear things up in this chapter. **

**Also, to those who are wondering, I've dropped the whole Japanese "san, chan, kun," and all that. Also, since Hinata isn't familiar with Sasuke's parents, their names aren't shown, so that's why I keep using "Sasuke's mother" and such. Anyways, on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

**And as always, I do not own Naruto. **

**OoOoOoO**

_It was such a curious place…_

Hinata was lying on her bed, hugging a pillow to her chest and feeling like little Alice as she just came back from Wonderland.

The Uchiha house seemed so mystical compared to her house. The household actually interacted with each other, and there was such a cheerful air despite Sasuke's scariness. Not only that, but it was her first time at a "friend's" house (she used that word very loosely) and it was just such a foreign place. It was almost as if she was possessed by a Cheshire cat or something as she explored their halls.

Hinata didn't want to ask in the car ride home, but she really wanted to know who that boy in the pictures was. Sasuke's mother was so kind, so she didn't want to upset her with such a personal question. Hinata had decided to put the whole ordeal out of her mind.

A knock at the door made Hinata jolt up and she quickly brushed her hair out with her fingers before inviting the person in. Her stomach flip-flopped.

It was her father.

Hiashi came in and closed the door behind him. "I heard something quite curious today," he informed her as Hinata hung her head low, biting her lip.

OoOoO

The next morning, as Hinata got out of her ride and walked through the cemetery gates once more, she vaguely wondered if Sasuke would show up.

He did.

Sitting on a stone bench and tapping a foot to music only he could hear through his headphones, he was glancing the opposite way, probably watching out for her.

Gathering all the courage she could muster, she decided to face him today and apologize. Walking up the steps, she flinched when Sasuke spotted her. He got up and began to make his way towards her with his ever present scowl.

Not sure if he could hear her through his headphones, Hinata slightly and apologized. "I-I'm sorry about y-yesterday."

"If you're sorry, lose the stutter. You chew through half your sentences." Sasuke bluntly answered before handing a small USB to her. "I finished the books that you bookmarked, I think it's enough, the notes are at least 10 pages. Just make it fancy or whatever. I downloaded some video clips too, they're on there. Just get them onto a computer and give it back to me tomorrow."

Finishing his explanation, Sasuke waited as she took it with clumsy fingers and gave her thanks. Muttering "Whatever", Sasuke frowned at her.

"So _who_ do you visit here?"

Hinata was silent for a while so he pushed "You snooped through my life, I get a peek at yours."

Biting her lip, Hinata nodded and stepped around him as she led him through the field.

Twentieth row, she turned and began to walk between rows. Sasuke skimmed the names carefully to catch "Hyuuga."

His eyes widened when he found one, and she kept on walking. Wondering if she missed it or something, Sasuke was about to retort when he noticed the name beside the tombstone also had the same name. Not only that, just the date of death on all of them was the same as well.

Three…Four…Five…how many were marked Hyuuga? _Was there some sort of massacre?_ Sasuke was pretty sure if there was, he would have heard about it.

Hinata came to an abrupt stop and drop to her knees so fast that Sasuke nearly tripped over her.

"My m-mom, Hikari; my mistress told me I l-look just like her" she clasped her hands together in a short prayer and looked down beside the tomb she was in front of to the one on its left.

"My sister, Hanabi; s-she was just a tiny baby a-at the time." Continuing down the row, she recited the names of various family members; Neji, her cousin that was a supposed genius; her uncle Hiashi, apparently a very kind man; and about a dozen other names.

Keeping his colourful language to a minimum, Sasuke said the only word that was in his mind; "How?"

"…I'm s-sorry, Sasuke but I'd like not to get into it n-now. Besides, w-we'll be late for s-school. Um, unless you'd l-like a ride that is…" Hinata stuttered out as she looked up at his expressionless face.

"Drop me off a block away and we can keep any rumours from starting" Sasuke advised as he turned around and began to walk the way they came.

Hinata prayed again once more. _I really shouldn't have asked but…it was the polite thing to do, right?_

She hoped so. Quickly, she got back up and hurried after Sasuke.

OoO

"Well?"

Hinata blinked back as Ino's face zoomed in her personal space.

"What his house like? I heard he had a brother, is he cute? Did you go in his _room_? What did it look like? Are his parents nice?"

Hinata could barely breathe under Ino's intense gaze as the other girls were laughing at the hilarity of the situation.

"Really Ino, I thought you were over it; aren't you dating the blonde idiot on the other side of the room anyways?" Temari teased lightly.

"Wait, you're dating Naruto?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"Geez Sakura, you've really been out of the loop. And I'm just curious, that's all." With that, Ino turned back to Hinata. Taking a breath, Hinata replied "His house is…bright; I…don't know about a brother, although I'd guess he's in a finishing school or something; I did go in his room…it was rather plain; and his parents are very kind."

When Ino began to look disappointed, Hinata was quick to respond. "I-I didn't stay for very long, really; it was just an assignment-"

"That's alright; I guess I just expected something else." Ino reasoned with a smile.

"Hinata, he didn't mistreat you, did he?"

A kind voice with that ever-present smile appeared behind Hinata and she turned around to see Sai standing there. Ever since his confrontation with her, he at least became another new friend, though one of the girls was always around to keep other intentions at bay. Never the less, his company wasn't an unpleasant one to Hinata, though he had a curious trait of seeing right through things.

"N-no! He didn't at all. I'm afraid I might have been rather rude though."

"Ha, you, rude? I can't even imagine that!" Tenten scoffed. Hinata's shoulders merely sagged.

"It's true…that was my first time over at someone else's house like that so I was…I guess overwhelmed. I apologised but…"

"Aww!" Temari pulled Hinata into a bear hug, cooing. "You're first time over and your poor virgin eyes had to land on Sasuke's room! Honestly, if I had known, we would've broken the ice first, trust me."

"Temari, that just sounded…creepy" Sakura grimaced as the door was opened and the teacher waltzed in. Students scrambled back to their seats.

**OoOoOoO**

**I'm gunna crank out another chapter, and that's it for the moment! I'm really spoiling you guys and getting your hopes up when another chapter might not come for a while!**

**But if you'd still like to be spoiled, hit that shiny review button, right there!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I guess I said everything I needed to say in that last chapter was it. Enjoy!**

**And no, I don't own Naruto! (Though I'm asking Santa for Itachi 8D)**

**OoOoOoO**

"Hinata, it's been two weeks already; you're sure you're alright?" Sakura asked in concern.

Hinata nodded firmly, not wanting to talk about the subject anymore as they made their way down the hall.

For about a month now, Sasuke had begun to pick on her. Whether it was bullying or some sick dare or whatever, he had been targeting her and it was quite bothersome really. He'd call her out when she answered a question, challenged her to tests of speed and skill when they were just writing answers on the chalk board in math, and even partnering up with her on more assignments (she had managed to avoid her own house for assignments and stay in the study room in his house). He didn't come outright and declare it to the whole room (like Naruto usually would) but there was a glare in his eyes different from his usual ones and she could tell she was being challenged by it. Verbal arguments like the ones in language arts would also initiate and Hinata began to hold her ground more often, though he still scared her witless. He was almost downright aggressive.

It was tiring, and Hinata really wished he would stop, but every time she tried to confront him about it, he'd send a heated glare and it shut her right up.

The point being, her friends were worried about the changing attitude of Sasuke towards the timid girl. It was almost like he hated her guts.

Hinata was touched by her friends' concern, but felt like mentioning the growing anxiety to them would just bother them as much as her. So she just grinned and bared it, so to speak.

OoO

"My students of the springtime youth! Come, and prepare for the most hard core kendo practice of your life!"

Every student resisted the urge to face-palm at the over-exuberant gym teacher as they slipped into the dulled padding used every year and picked up the wooden swords. No one even put on the sweaty gross protection mask – not even the teacher could stand the smell.

And Hinata's anxiety began. Every time it was kendo session, the boys and girls classes would merge, and it just her luck Sasuke was in that class. Normally she'd fade in the background during this term, failing horribly in the sport and sometimes even getting away with hiding in the change rooms.

She should have done so again this class.

No sooner did she grip the handle of her sword did she feel someone pulling on the back of her collar and she stumbled over her feet to keep up with the person while waking backwards. And as soon as she felt the person stop, she tripped and landed on her backside. She didn't even want to look up at the person, she so sure she'd meet that heated glared she'd been receiving all month.

Scrambling back up, she saw that everyone had paired up to start some spars. Sighing in defeat, since she knew this was going to come eventually, she positioned herself in a defensive stance and readied to parry any attacks.

Sasuke started off with a forward lunge that jabbed her in the stomach; she flinched and brought the sword to whack him in the side. He easily blocked it with and overhand, swooping his arm down and up to fling her sword up and delivering a blow to her arm.

On and on came Sasuke's relentless attacks and demands of her retaliation.

"Why a-are you picking on me? I-I'm not-"

"Shut up and fight back!"

With every powerful _crack_ that resonated between the two sticks, Hinata could feel a jarring in her arms. She knew he grip was not as strong as Sasuke's, and she wouldn't be able to withstand it for much longer.

"Hyuuga, widen your stance with youthful brilliance! That's it, Uchiha! We'll have to change your sparring partners, your youth…"

Hinata's mind was just relieved and her heartbeat drowned out all other noise. _I won't have to be Sasuke's partner anymore!_

Unfortunately, her concentration lapsed and then everything seemed to move in slow motion, and there was nothing either he or she could do to stop what was coming up next.

Sasuke had moved through a series of forms that lined up like a combo; he had jabbed her side, her other side, and flung up his sword to have hers spin out of her hands. The finishing form was a smooth cut across, and he couldn't stop himself but they both could see what would happen next.

Hinata brought her arms up to defend herself, but it was too late; the sweep lashed against her cheek roughly and she was flung back. With a cry, she hit the practice mats they were sparring on. Her cheek stung and she could feel it get wet.

The whole room fell silent and Sasuke could only hear a deafening silence that crushed his eardrums. Hinata was sprawled on the floor with a gash cut across her cheek. Blood was already dripping down her face.

All the students rushed to the scene, with their teacher ushering them aside to get a view of the situation.

"You idiot; have you gone completely insane?" Temari shouted from her spot next to Hinata. Tenten had a firm grip on her shoulder was glaring daggers at him.

"Hinata, are you ok? You're cheek is bleeding" Sakura needlessly put in as she helped Hinata into a sitting position. Other than a look of shock, Hinata seemed quite unaffected by the wound.

The teacher was barking orders to students and people were yelling things left and right but it was as if Sasuke was underwater – the sounds were just muddled together and he could only stare at the blood he shed. He didn't even know when the sword had slipped through his weakening fingers.

_What…what did I…just…?_

He felt the teacher grab his arm and begin to pull him away from the scene, towing Hinata along as well. Sasuke wasn't sure what he was saying; he glanced at the girl only to meet a curtain of dark hair.

OoO

They had been taken to the infirmary, where their teacher left them with the nurse and called the principal to come before leaving to get back to the class.

A bandage had been administered to her cheek and the wound was cleaned up so they only had to wait as the nurse went to fill out a form.

Sasuke was silent the whole time, staring at his hands without an expression and occasionally looking up at Hinata. She had a listless gaze as she just stared at the floor; she wouldn't meet his eyes, and it wasn't out of fear anymore.

When she finally did look up, it was with a cold, distant stare, as if she was a lifeless doll.

"Hey" Sasuke started, to get her attention, "I'm…I didn't mean to…I'm s-sorry…"

She nodded meekly and continued her stare.

"Tch. Don't just sit there, say _something_ at least!" Sasuke demanded, yet she remained silent.

After a sigh of exasperation, the principal entered and they faced her full wrath.

**OoOoOoO**

**Still interesting? Well there's plenty more where that came from but this was just for the seasons. Have you been good? Because if so, Santa may bring you another chapter! The thing is, Santa also likes reviews, so send them in!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh. My. God. Winterkaguya, you are one of my favourite SasuHina writers of all time, your stories brought me into this couple and it makes me so happy that someone like you likes me story! I feel like I've been talked to by a celebrity, so excuse me because I'm fan-girl-ing right now.**

**Anyways, lots of reviews with what people think, I love it all, don't stop, it's what keeps me going!**

**Santa heard your wishes for an update, let's hope he hears mine!**

**WARNING: There will be some potty-mouthing. **

**Once again, Naruto does not belong to me. **

**OoOoOoO**

"DO YOU HAVE ANY DISREGARD FOR ANYONE OTHER THAN YOURSELF, UCHIHA?"

Sasuke managed not to flinch back at the principal's words. Principal Tsunade was known for having a huge projecting voice because of the many times her godson had gotten into trouble.

As luck would have it, her godson happened to be the blonde idiot of a friend that Sasuke had.

Luck is a cruel bitch, isn't she?

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Sasuke had averted his eyes from daggering gaze, but dared not disobey now. It was often said that she had eyes that could stare right through your soul. And her smoldering look surpassed expectations.

"WELL?"

"It just…sort of happened; I couldn't stop myself, it was an accident."

Sasuke really wanted to look over at Hinata, to see if she'd believe him and maybe speak up so this psych- or, woman, would stop giving him a look that would make the devil himself want to crawl into a hole and die; alas, he was trapped under hazel orbs.

"That's some excuse, Uchiha; you realize you just harmed a fellow student! Flat out lashed at her face!" She leaned in closer. "I should probably tell you; her father happens to be one of the biggest supporters and donators to this school, and he was definitely _not_ happy to hear about you're _little_ accident against his only daughter" she hissed at him. "You risked this school's funding with your little _accident_ so be sure not to _lose your cool_ in the future."

"Miss T-Tsunade, please, it r-really was an accident and-"

"Don't try to cover-up for his actions, Hyuuga; he needs to be taught _responsibility_." Tsunade interrupted, straightening up. Sasuke dared to glance at Hinata once, to see she was still quite lifeless when looking at him, but looked a little more colourful when Tsunade looked at her.

"I've contacted both your parents; Hyuuga, you're exempt from gym for the rest of the kendo period; your homeroom teacher will accommodate you in his class during that period. As for you, Uchiha, you're cleaning five classrooms after school for a week; _by yourself_. Maybe some labour can break some sense into you."

A knock at the door ended Tsunade's declarations and she beckoned the person in. It was Sakura and Naruto.

"Oh, sorry Miss Tsunade, but I brought Hinata's stuff; we have next period together…" Sakura trailed off, looking unsure. Naruto just looked too plain scared to say anything.

"Of course, of course. Hyuuga, you're excused. Uchiha, you stay. Naruto, wait outside and for God's sake, stay out of trouble." Tsunade gave her orders and they were followed. Hinata picked herself up and walked to a Sakura who just looked sadly at Sasuke once and left closing the door behind her. Once alone, Tsunade trained her attention onto Sasuke once more.

"Look, if this is about-"

"No, it's not! Don't even suggest that! That's got nothing to do with it!" Sasuke retaliated suddenly, knowing exactly where the conversation was going. Tsunade just sent another glare his way.

"I've spoken with your mother; she believes this may be the cause. Before you do anything else, I want you to think _long_ and _hard_ about this. You're dismissed."

With that, Sasuke got up and walked out, nearly tripping over Naruto.

Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples.

OoOoO

It was after school when Sakura invited the rest of the girls over to her house for a movie and some popcorn. Now well trained in the inner workings of going-to-a-friend's-house, Hinata was excited any chance she got to be invited. She even had them come to her house once and to her luck only her mistress was home.

"Oh, I left my book in the class!" Hinata exclaimed as she checked over her bag. She would need that book to complete tonight's homework and she didn't fancy going through her personal library for another copy.

"I'll just go grab it and catch up" she told them as she hoisted the bag over her shoulder and ran off.

Getting to the classroom, she opened it to find – who else? – Sasuke serving out his detention, sweeping the floor and pushing desks when they were in the way. He had looked up when he heard the door open and halted his work.

Looking away and having her hair curtain him out of her vision, she walked over to the teacher's desk to find her copy of the book – the red number on the side of the book was her assigned one. She briskly walked over, picked it up, and stuffed it in her bag.

She spared a glance at Sasuke, and wished she hadn't; he was staring at her, but not with a scowl. His brow was furrowed, his eyes were glazed over, and his expression was even…thoughtful.

"I-I just forgot my b-book" she explained needlessly.

"I can see that" he murmured before leaving his broom to the side and walked closer to her. She took a step back toward the door. He stopped after the action, and opted for looking away.

"Look, if you want to yell at me for what I did, just go ahead. I'd rather get yelled at where there's no one around, and it'd probably be better on your part to."

Hinata just looked at him dumbfounded. "I-I wasn't going to yell…"

"Not even a saint is that patient with someone, just spit it out to spare us some embarrassment for later." He turned sharply back to her with a glare again, that same fire in his eyes back. Hinata was trapped in them, screaming at herself to just leave but not finding the courage to do so…or maybe building up enough not to.

"Well?" Sasuke implored as he stepped closer to her. Hinata could only shake her head numbly as he continued towards her.

"I-I…I…"

Sasuke's move was so sudden – he reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling hard so that she was almost nose to nose with him.

"Say something!"

His iron grip was beginning to sting and tears began to well up in the corner of her eyes out of pain as she began to squirm.

"You have something to day, I know it!"

"P-please, let me go" she whispered weakly.

"You see right through everything! Tell me what you see!" Sasuke's voice was beginning to rise into a yell.

"Everything you day, everything you do! It's all in there! Now say something! Anything! Yell at me! Tell me off! LET ME HEAR HIS VOICE! YOU-"

Sasuke stopped; his hand, the one that had grabbed Hinata's wrist, was feeling wet. _I wasn't holding it long enough to sweat…_ Sasuke thought in wonder as he pulled away from her tearing face and looked at said area. Hinata was beginning to pull away desperately but he kept his grip firm.

The sleeve was dark with whatever was making it wet; holding her wrist with his other hand, Sasuke pulled his first one up and his eyes widened with shock. His palm and fingers were covered with a red sheen and there was no mistaking the scent – blood.

Sasuke knew he wasn't gripping that hard, not enough for her to bleed anyways. Quickly, he pulled back her sleeve and gasped mutely; her entire arm was covered in cuts and bruises, some healing, some seemingly fresh, and Sasuke's grip had opened a scabbing one.

Eyes trailing over the rest of her body, he finally realized and was willing to bet that the reason she covered herself, even in warm weather, was because she was covered in bruises. Always wearing the jacket – even the blouse wouldn't be able to hide the dark bruises; and the black opaque tights – even her legs too?

Sasuke just stared at her, a million new questions buzzing in his head; his momentary lapse let Hinata free herself and pull her sleeve down.

The two just stood there in silence, and Hinata broke it with her own question.

"Who's v-voice?"

Sasuke just blinked.

"Whose v-voice did y-you want to hear? When you s-said earlier…"

Had he said that? Sasuke wasn't sure; his mind was a blur…

_Wait! Hear his voice…_

Sasuke's breath began to quicken and become shaky as he started to tremble.

_No…no…this isn't about that! This is…is…_

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked timidly, a touch of concern rising in her voice.

Sasuke just stepped back, away from her, and tripped over his forgotten broom. His back connected with a desk but he wasn't even fazed; he just held his shaking head in his shaking hands, looking down.

_No…no...NO!_

"S-Sasuke?" Hinata reached a hand out uncertainly.

"Don't touch me!" he screamed back, flinching. "Just leave!"

Hinata recoiled back, scared once again, and ran out of the room as fast she could, drying the tears of before. She pulled out her phone and sent a message to Sakura saying she wouldn't be able to make it.

OoOoO

When Sasuke was finished with detention, he left the school to find his mother waiting for him. Sighing, he walked past he to her car.

"Sasuke-"

"I know, it's about today; it was an accident, I-I swear."

"Sasuke, don't speak like that" Sasuke's mother went around the car and got in the driver's seat, but didn't start it up.

"You hurt Hinata, and you were becoming such good friends with her too."

"She's not my friend, she's…" Sasuke trailed off, wondering. Was she a friend? A classmate, sure, but a friend…he supposed they did spend a fair amount of time together.

"Miss Tsunade gave me numbers of new counsellors today, some of them with high recommendations; maybe you should try seeing-"

"They don't do shit!" Sasuke snarled.

"Watch your mouth" his mother warned.

"Sorry, but I'm not seeing a single one of those _shrinks_."

His mother sighed. "Sasuke, I don't want to force you, and admitting going to them will be hard, but they could help you."

"…We've tried them before. They never help, no matter how many degrees they hold."

His mom just looked at the wheel for a while before starting the car.

"I didn't tell your father about today. But that's because I think he should hear it from you."

**OoOoOoO**

**Well, I just threw another twist at you, huh? I'm sorry if things are messy, but I have a plan worked out so expect some more chapters soon and who knows, maybe I'll finish by the end of the break!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Got nothing to say but a huge thank you to each and every one of you readers! Please enjoy this next instalment!**

**Also, Twoformemories, thank you for your super long reviews and keen insight of everything I write, I really love it and appreciate it! **

**I do not own Naruto and boy, the things I'd do if I did.**

**Happy Holidays to you all!**

**OoOoOoO**

Bitterly, Sasuke looked at the bag of treats in his hand. His mother had baked them and wrapped them and given them to Sasuke to apologize to Hinata. He said he already had, but she insisted and it was hard to argue with her at that point; he had told his father about the incident and he was...less than disappointed to put it mildly. His ears were still ringing from all the yelling by the time he went to bed.

_Why couldn't it be a weekend?_ Sasuke thought grudgingly as he trekked to school, thoughts of yesterday weighing heavily in his mind. He had gone the cemetery that morning to give the treats to her without having prying eyes all around them and someone taking the situation the wrong way but she hadn't come at all and he had to leave or he'd be late. He guessed she thought he was going to ask about how she got hurt.

She didn't seem the masochistic type, though her 'type' was a little hard to figure out from the start; he would've been pissed and told himself off after yesterday, but she barely said a word and wasn't even cold towards him (although she was a bit listless in the infirmary). He also realized why she wasn't fazed by the cut on her cheek was because of the amount she had on her body; just what was going on with her?

Sasuke barely realized when he entered the school yard and then noticed why; he wasn't surrounded by a mob. He met up with his regular friends at his locker but his usual fans weren't anywhere to be found. Not that he was complaining, he welcomed the solitude, but it was a sign of alarm.

Students all around were whispering as he walked along; he knew it, they were talking about how he went psycho and hurt a student. He was sure rumours were going to be extremely exaggerated.

Even when he got to his locker, his friends were wary of him. Sasuke just shook it off as he tuned out their idle conversation.

OoO

As Sasuke entered the classroom, careful not to look at a certain dark-haired girl, he felt himself being pushed from behind towards her and a hand coming over his head and slamming him down on her desk. Everyone in the vicinity had jumped back at the sudden surprise and Sasuke could only see Hinata from his position.

"What the hell? Who-" Sasuke started, but was cut off.

"Excuse us Hinata, but this dickless bastard wishes to apologize for his behaviour yesterday" the owner of his assailant spoke up. Sasuke frowned – it sounded like that weirdo who just sketched at the back of the class; what was his name? Sen?

His hand pushed his head into the desk harder and Sasuke groaned before saying "Ok, sorry, sorry! Now let me go!"

"I don't know, Sasuke; I'm rather enjoying this torment" said the blonde scary girl Temari.

"Hey Sai, just let him go" Naruto's defending voice spoke up.

"But he hurt Hinata, so he must suffer."

"R-really, Sai, it's alright; class will s-start soon, you should let him g-go" Hinata whispered feebly.

"He was a moron, sure" Naruto continued (Sasuke made a mental note to punch him for that and heard Temari mutter "More like psychopath") "but he apologized and it was just an accident."

"How can you say that? Look at her cheek Naruto!" Ino exclaimed.

'Calm down, I think you guys are over-reacting" Kiba said.

"No, it's you guys who aren't acting enough" Sakura shot back.

It looked like the beginnings of a war, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Suigetsu and Juugo on one side; Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Sai (in spirit, since he was _still_ holding Sasuke down) on the other side. They began to argue, shout even as they defended their respective friend. At some point, Sai had let go of Sasuke and he stepped back and was rubbing his neck, not sure what to do.

It was Hinata who stepped up to the plate though.

"STOP IT!"

Everyone turned to the normally timid girl in shock.

"Please, stop fighting" she pleaded as she wrapped her arms around herself and began to shake.

No one had time to react as the teacher came in and everyone resumed normal activity.

OoOoO

"Ow! What do you think you're doing Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed his lunch and bag before he was dragged away from his favourite lunch spot. Naruto had a firm grip on the back of his collar and it was starting to look like yesterday's dreaded gym class when he dragged Hinata forcibly to spar. (And from what he's heard, sparring was being taken off the curriculum in kendo by their teacher Gai).

"We're your friends and we think you should do this for your own good." Naruto was being vague and before long, he stopped and Sasuke swivelled around.

He was facing Hinata and her group of friends, who were staring (or glaring) at his group of friends.

"Come back for round two?" Temari asked as she stood up, Tenten joining her.

"Nope" Naruto said with an ever-present grin. "Just thought that we" he pushed Sasuke down to sit on the floor "would make friends with you all."

"Naruto, this is a stupid idea" Sasuke retorted as he started to get back up.

"For once I agree with the jerk" Tenten muttered.

Kiba pushed him back down and sat with him. "Yeah, well tough luck. We're building bridges."

Sakura started "No one's forcing you to make friends-"

"It's ok" Hinata spoke up. "I-I don't mind, a-as long as no o-one starts fighting again."

In silence, everyone sat down, wary of each other, picking at their food. Sasuke had glanced at the hand he had held yesterday, wondering if the arm was still wounded. She suddenly pulled down her sleeve even farther and he realized he'd been staring so he shifted his gaze to his food.

Then Naruto groaned "Aww, chicken tortilla again?"

Suigetsu looked into his lunch box. "Dude, just ask your mom to make something different. Or better yet, make something yourself."

"But I suck at cooking. Besides," Naruto shuttered, "she gets scary whenever I try to ask."

"You _don't_ like chicken tortilla?" Sakura asked incredulously. Naruto looked up at her.

"It's alright, but I've had it for so long now…"

"In all the years I've known you, I had no idea you could get sick of a food; even non-ramen food."

A heavy silence breezed through before a snort disrupted it all.

Once again, it was in utter shock that everyone turns to Hinata as she began to laugh, covering her mouth and even spraying food, apologizing over and over again.

"I-I…don't know…why…I'm…laughing" she managed to breathe between fits. "I-I'm so…sorry…I'll stop…I will…"

But she couldn't supress it. And it wasn't long until the sight and sound became infectious.

Not able to hold it in any longer, Suigetsu began to laugh, squirting his juice through his nose; although most found it disgusting, Temari began to laugh herself.

The sight of the three was too much for Ino, Naruto, and Kiba and soon Sakura, Tenten, Sai, Juugo; even Shikamaru began to join in.

Sasuke, who had just been looking at his food and avoiding glares, just looked around in wonder at the messy laughing faces.

The guys would even have tears forming in the corners of their eyes, the girls' hair stuck to their faces.

Turning to the one who started it all, he saw…someone who was happy; someone who was happy and made others happy.

He saw a person who looked absolutely ridiculously happy.

And he felt it.

A snort bubble at the base of his throat and escape through his nose as the infectious girl spread the virus, and soon Sasuke was laughing.

He was laughing.

He was laughing because it was ridiculous and stupid and foolish.

He was laughing like he hadn't done so in years.

He was laughing to make up for those years.

He looked up and caught the eyes of one who started it all.

It looked like she was making up for some lost laughter too.

OoO

They had laughed nearly straight through lunch; whenever the majority managed to stop, teasing or even just a glance at the wrong person would start up the whole uproar again.

No one had finished their lunch.

OoOoO

"God dammit" Sasuke muttered as he slammed his fist into the gym locker.

"What's up?" Naruto asked as he slipped on his gym shirt.

"Forgot my towel in my locker upstairs; cover for me, I'm gunna go grab it." Sasuke called as he exited the room into the hallway instead of the gym.

Sprinting through the empty corridors, he came to an abrupt halt when he reached his lockers and ran the combination numbers through his lock at lightning speed.

He grabbed for his towel and an item tumbled out of his locker. Stooping down to pick it up, Sasuke recognized the little package as the treats he still hadn't given to her. Throwing it up and catching it, he scoffed at just how girly this was. It was way too soft for someone like him to give it to her but he had to get rid of it. Maybe leaving it on her desk when cleaned the classroom, or even leaving it at the cemetery on his way home. It'll go bad but if he left a note she wouldn't ask questions. Or maybe just eat them and-

"Sasuke?"

He turned to the voice that called him and saw the same dark-haired girl as always.

"Just forgot my towel" Sasuke gestured as he held the towel up a little to show her. She nodded.

"What are you doing?" he asked her after a silent pause.

"Oh, um, Mr. Kakashi asked me to take these to the office."

"Oh." Right, she was in there for the rest of the session.

Debating with himself for half a minute, he finally said "Catch" and tossed the treats to her. She managed to lean over and have them land on the papers she was carrying, looking at the package and then him curiously.

"My mom baked them; they're an apology" Sasuke said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I…am sorry you know."

"Yeah…thanks."

Sasuke held his hand out towards her, hovering between a wave and a shake before just sticking his arm out straight. "Um…friends…I guess?"

Hinata just looked at his hand, wondering if he was going to look at her arm again or something.

"Just shake my hand! I'm gunna be late for class!" Sasuke barked, embarrassed.

Fumbling with the things in her arms, Hinata stuck her own hand forward and grasped his hand. They gave a weak shake and let go, standing there for a minute as another awkward pause filled the air.

"You haven't stuttered yet" Sasuke muttered to her.

"I-I haven't?" Hinata whispered self-conscious.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's not like you have to start again."

"Oh, s-sor-"

"See ya" Sasuke said before she could apologize and sprinted back to the gym. Hinata peeked into the package she got and smiled at the treats inside, closed it again and got back to her task.

**OoOoOoO**

**I know, more fluffy that anything else! But let me explain – through all this drama, I want to keep in mind that they still are just kids and with all that angst, there has to be an "out", which was the laughing. **

**As for Sasuke's view of Hinata, it's really starting to change from the ghost she was before. I'll mention how she was a ghost in the first place, so please be patient. **

**Hinata's view of Sasuke is also beginning to change, remember with all the time they spent together, though not ideally, it was still something and I wanted there to be a friendship connection first before I reveal any history. After all, they wouldn't talk about that with a complete stranger, and barely talk to their friends about it. **

**So please drop in a review for this tumor and I hope you all enjoy your day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry! Life's been getting in the way and I stopped feeling the itch to write. But I've begun to feel super encouraged recently to finish this story! Once again, thank you all for such wonderful reviews (over 50 now, ftw!); we've still got a ways to go before we reach the end, but it's there, so please be patient with me!**

**Also, I hope this chapter finally clears the curiosity that's been plaguing all of you! Enjoy!**

**THERE IS MILD SWEARING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And Santa didn't bring me Itachi either. **

**OoOoOoO**

"You sure you'll be fine by yourself?" Sakura asked, unsure. Hinata smiled back. "Please don't worry about me. I will be fine."

"Ok, I'll message you tonight! Bye Hinata!" Sakura called as Hinata stepped onto the sidewalk. A chorus of goodbyes directed at Hinata rose from the rest of the girls behind her.

Sakura had invited Hinata over again at the end of the week to make up for her missing out on the first time and she couldn't say no. After the first movie though, she managed to convince the others she should be heading home.

Waving back at everyone, she paid attention to her steps as she continued down the street; the sun was shining today and the air felt so good that she just wanted to walk all the way home; she'd rather not be holed up at home too soon since she had plenty of time before her father came home.

She even managed to hum a nearly silent tune to herself as she skipped, heart elated. Every time she spent time with them, she felt so light. All of them – at school too, with Naruto and Kiba and Suigetsu and everyone too.

Looking around at the area she was in to see no one was watching, she stepped up onto the raised curb side and kept her arms outstretched to her side for balance, feeling giddy. She loved this feeling so much – this lightness.

Looking across the street, she saw someone who nearly made her fall down; even if he was wearing a hat, there was no mistaking Sasuke. He was…just sitting on a swing of an empty park, ignoring the stares he got from passing strangers. Hinata got down and began to walk across to him, thinking she should at least say hello.

"Hi."

"Hm."

She stood in front of him and flinched back when he saw the blank stare in his eyes as he glanced at the newcomer, shifting his attention back to the ground shortly after confirming.

She sat down on the swing beside him, swinging slowly herself and rather curious; this was just too strange for him.

Wondering what he was doing there, he seemed to read her mind because after a minute, he said "Finished cleaning the classrooms."

She nodded, even though he wasn't looking, and they continued to sit in silence, swaying.

It was a little park, only the swing set and a slide. The sand was nearly gone from the pit they were built in and there were no children playing on them. Hinata could only guess they went for a bigger and better playground.

"I…used to come here a lot…" Sasuke spoke up, trying to formulate the right words.

"As a kid…my brother took me here; I never liked it, I always wanted to go to the bigger one behind the elementary school. I called this 'the baby park' but…I never left. He was always there, pushing me so high on the swings, standing at the end of the slide to catch me, carrying me on his back when I got too tired.

"We went to the bigger park one time, and there were so many kids there…they recognized him. They loved him, looked up to him…I never knew that. And that time was the first afternoon I never got to talk with him. Those kids just swarmed him.

"I still call this place 'the baby park' but it's a place with just me and him. I yelled at one lady who was passing one time. I started hating crowds after going to that bigger park, because everyone would be there to talk to him; only him."

Hinata waited as he lapsed into a short silence.

"But I never hated him for it; he was my idol." Hinata only nodded again.

"…He's…kinda like you, in some ways…" Sasuke started again, looking at her. She stared back.

"You both love history; he collected old books he found from garage sales. You can both see through the bullshit that people put up; no fooling either of you. And…" he trailed off, gathering his thoughts. Hinata held her breath, afraid of scaring the moment away.

"And you both…have a knack of forgetting yourselves…everyone else just seems to be more important than you."

Hinata was silent, thinking. His brother...was this the same person in those photos? And when she mentioned loving history, was that who his father was talking about as well? It was confusing and a little overwhelming. The lightness she felt from before had begun to feel weighted, sagging on her shoulders again.

"Are…are you sure you're Sasuke?" she asked carefully, studying his face. This boy in front of her was very different from the one she came to know recently.

He sighed. "I don't know anymore. The 'me' from last week would've gone straight home after detention. But I saw this park and…I just started to remember so much."

Hinata nodded. They continued to sway in silence for a little longer; then Sasuke spoke up again.

"I've been wanting to say that for a while now; to you at least."

"Me?"

Sasuke nodded stiffly, shifting his attention to the sand. "I figured you of all people would get this kind of stuff; you would understand."

"…I don't know if I entirely do" Hinata confessed. "This is something bigger than me. You should mention this to your brother."

Sasuke scoffed. "If he were alive, I wouldn't be having this conversation."

Shock struck Hinata like a lightning bolt; she could only guess the absence of the older boy in the photos was just a phase of growing up, but…

"I'm sorry" she said, now knowing why he thought she'd understand. Truth be told, she still didn't really.

"Hm…you're curious, aren't you?"

"I-what?" Hinata sputtered.

"You're curious about what happened." Sasuke deduced from her facial expression. Hinata turned her head away.

"It's really none of my concern."

"Fine" Sasuke replied and sat back in his swing.

_3…2…1…_

"Hypothetically speaking…"

Sasuke smirked. _Bingo._

"…how much would you have told me?"

"I think my exact words would've been 'tell me what happened to your family and I'll tell you what happened to mine.' Something like that."

"I see…so you want a trade?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think my end of the bargain will live up to your expectation."

"I don't care; I want to know."

"…Fine. But you go first."

"Fine."

By this time, the two had twisted the chains of their swings so they were facing each other.

Sasuke's eyes flew to her sleeve, where a purple bruise was peeking out from the cuff. Hinata pulled the sleeve back to cover it.

"Wait – I want to change; tell me why you have those bruises." Sasuke declared.

"Too late; now tell me." Hinata demanded.

Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh. "Fine. My brother and I liked to go hiking on weekends. I was 8 and he was 13 at the time. Our parents would drop us off at the park and pick us up later."

Sasuke's voice got softer as he recalled the memory. "It was midafternoon when he smelled a fire; people camp all the time there so we didn't pay attention to it. And it turned out to be a forest fire. It spread quickly; I think it took about an hour for the fire to block off the trail we were on, so we ran off-trail when we finally noticed.

"We weren't the only ones either; we managed to spot three other hikers that were also running. They said they heard a helicopter and we ran for a hill; they spotted us and lowered down their lifelines. Two of the other hikers went up first, and then the other one and I grabbed the next lifelines.

"My brother strapped me in and I remember, as I was going up, I could see how much of the fire had spread; it was so close and…I saw the trees collapsing. I think I knew at that moment…what would happen to him.

"Before we could lower the lifeline, the trees fell and…that was the last time I saw my brother."

"I'm sorry" Hinata said again, shivering at the thought of losing someone like that.

"I just…sort of separated from everyone after that. My classmates, my parents…even now, when they all praise me, I don't feel anything. It should be my brother still, that has all the fans; I don't want any of it, I'm not as special as him…he deserves all of it."

"So you didn't want to take his place?"

"…I didn't want to take it in the first place. But every time a teacher came up to me and told me about him being in their class before, or someone else told me about how much they admired him, it sort of pushed this cast on me; I had to fill his shoes so no one would be disappointed with me and with what he could have been. It sucked, really; no one can be him, and no one can reach his level."

"What was his name?"

"Itachi."

"Mm, it's a nice name."

Sasuke looked straight at her again. "And your story?"

Hinata looked down. "Dad took the whole family for a vacation. The airport over-booked their plane by two people by mistake, so Dad took me and we got on a plane that detoured. Our plane made it, theirs never did."

Sasuke blinked. "That's it?"

"What did you think it was going to be?"

"Some massacre or something like that."

"It was just a plane crash; I told you my end of the bargain wouldn't be big"

"…well, your whole family died except for your dad. Bu you're not looking very sad right now; I kinda pegged you as a weepy type."

"You know, I thought I'd never get over it, but I've had to tell the story so many times that…I guess I just eventually did get over it. It stopped being surreal to me."

"So in the cemetery…is that really them?"

"It took almost a year, but Dad managed to get all their bodies back. Only then did we hold a funeral for them all."

A buzz from her jacket pocket snapped Hinata out of the conversation and she flipped it open to see the new message she had received. A cold wave of dread filled her when she read the time. She had stayed behind too long!

_I need to get home; I can't call for a ride, it'll make a scene…maybe, if I hurry I can make it!_

She stood up from her swing. "Sorry, but I have to get going."

Sasuke stood up after her, checking the time on his watch. "I need to get home too. We walk the same way, right?"

That was true; his house was farther than hers, but they were on the same route. Hinata stiffly nodded and the two left the tiny park.

Hinata's mind was a whirl of possible situations and how she could change them to her advantage if she needed to. _Kurenai's probably waiting at by the door, hopefully I'll get there in time…_

The entire walk, while Hinata went through the turmoil on her head, Sasuke was feeling light and open; it was true he never mentioned anything about his brother's death to anyone before. The counsellors that he was advised to go to when he was younger never helped him clear his head as much as just telling Hinata outright and straight. All the things he wanted to say he practiced in his head while serving his detention and had initially wanted to say it all on Monday, when in the cemetery, but her showing up at the park seemed like the right moment.

She had already made a fool out of him three times; publicly slapping him, making him laugh, reducing him to the child he'd left behind with his emotions years ago. It was refreshing to catch up with all the chaos he hid behind a mask. Of course, he still had some pride left in him and would have to go back to his 'regular' self but he allowed himself to feel light for the moment.

He noticed Hinata walking very quickly, seeming to rush to get home, and as they turned the next corner, she had gone up a huge driveway and led to an even huger house.

"Um, you don't have to walk up with me" Hinata mentioned uneasily as she noticed Sasuke was still by her side.

"Whatever; just let me" Sasuke snapped back.

Hinata bit her lip and quickened her pace even more as she flew up the steps and checked her pockets for her key.

Just as she was about to insert it into the lock though, the white double doors flew open and Hinata's stomach seemed to drop to her knees as she saw her father standing there, her mistress close behind.

"You're late" he stated, not looking at her but rather curiously at her companion.

"I'm sorry Father." Hinata apologised, giving a slight bow.

"And this is?" he asked, still looking at Sasuke.

"A classmate, he was walking with me."

Sasuke straightened, remembering how formal Hinata had been around his parents; but he didn't even get an introduction out before Hinata's father stepped aside and let Hinata in.

"Sorry" she mouthed silently as she stepped over the threshold.

She turned and waved to him, beginning to say goodbye, but the door slammed shut.

Sasuke had caught it. He caught the look of listlessness in her eyes that she had on the day he had attacked her. On the day he hurt her.

Everything clicked.

Sasuke just stood there, eyes wide, as he realized the reason for Hinata's wounds was her father.

**OoOoOoO**

**A cliff-hanger ending! Ok, not really, but I'd say I'm pretty evil for leaving it right there, eh?**

**I incorporated everything I wanted in this chapter, but I don't think I made it flow very well, so sorry for a crappy chapter!**

**Basically, I wanted to establish the inner guilt and confusion that stuck with Sasuke since Itachi's death and the reaction of people around him and the friendship Hinata develops with Sasuke, enough so that a further relationship can possibly happen. **

**I hope everyone's not too disappointed with me! You guys really do make my day and I'll finish this for you all! So kindly drop a review!**


End file.
